guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Defend North Kryta Province
Dang! This one and Denravi's are HARD. Party Size is a BIG issue. :( --Karlos 07:57, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) :I suppose you could leave from TotA and run your way back to north Kryta. --Fyren 16:44, 9 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Denravi's is easy, because you don't have to talk to Evennia to trigger the waves of Titans. This is much harder, but more because it's hard to find a proper party to do this with, even with 8 people this is hard. It's much better to go with a good guild or alliance group to do this quest. --Rapta 18:27, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Party Size Can someone confirm that you can take a party of eight from ToA and do this quest? I now have serious doubts about this. The reason is that when I took my party of 8 from Southern Shiverpeaks to Beacon's Perch (all henchies), the party was dismantled when we entered. If my concern is true, it may still be possible to do this quest with eight if one avoids entering through towns. Can someone confirm though? --Karlos 12:48, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) :The henchmen disappearing problem is not due to party size. Even though Town A and Town B both have a henchie called Dunham (or Alesia or whichever), Town B's Dunham might be considered (by the game internally) a different guy than Town A's. When that happens, coming from Town A with Dunham into Town B will result in his removal from the party even if party size restriction on both towns are same (or even bigger for B). I confirm that you can bring party of 8 into Hotsprings and leave and still get 8. Heck, I went with 7 henchies from ToA once, finished Sanctum Cay, and ended up in the Oasis will a party of 8 still! -PanSola 02:30, 3 November 2005 (EST) ::Sorry, I should have taken that out. I confirmed it weeks ago and forgot about it. You can even enter towns with your party. :) --Karlos 08:48, 3 November 2005 (EST) Fighting Tip: want to double-check, Rot before Growth? If this quest work like Last Day Dawns, then killing the Rotting Titans (equiv to the Armagadden Lords) would lead to a new wave of enemies. Now I've always been too busy healing to pay attention if this is the case or not. BUT if this is the case, then wouldn't it be better to leave the Rotting Titan (whose degen and wells are just about as harmless as the poison arrows and spike traps from Wild Growths) alone, break down the Wild Growth and take out its elemental titans, kind of rest and recover, then take down the Rogging Titan? Also, accidental kills can happen with AoE, and it'd be better to accidentally kill a Rotting Titan and let it turn into a Wild Growth, as opposed to accidentally kill a Wild Growth and have three elemental titans spawn. I guess it still comes down to the question of, are the waves (for the second stage) timed or after you kill the boss / rotting titan? -PanSola 16:09, 3 November 2005 (EST) :I'd suggest you actually try the quest and find out. :) And no, the rotting Titans are not the triggers. Each "group" is the trigger. i.e. If a group coming is composed of a Rotting Titan, a Growth and two Born Titans. Then as soon as you kill each instance of these, you will get the new group, not just the Rotting Titan. The same is true for Last Day Dawns. As soon as you kill the Armageddon Lord and the little guys with him, the trigger takes place. It does not matter that the Armageddon Lord spawned other creatures. :So, here, if you have a Rotting Titan, Growth and Two Born, you kill the Born, then the Rotting, then the Growth that spawned out of the Rotting (not the original growth) then the spawn of that growth. Then you turn to the original Growth. Once you kill it (and before the Born spawns are killed) the new group will start coming. --Karlos 20:16, 3 November 2005 (EST) ::For LDD, I was fairly certain that as soon as you kill the Armageddon Lord, the next group starts to walk over, even if the little guys of the first group are still around... But then I think my teams always leave the biggest guys last so there's no way to tell the difference. I did do North Kryta several times, and the last attempt we ended up with 3 or 4 wild growths before we got wiped out, so I was wondering if killing the Rotting Titans triggered the next group or not. And again there's the "accidental kill" factor, so if Rotting aren't any more dangerous than Growth, I would actually prefer to kill Growth before Rotting. If a Rotting accidentally dies from AoE, you get a Growth, which is no big deal. If a Growth accidentally dies from AoE, you get the Borns, and that might suddenly turn the tide against you. ::Finally, if indeed as you say the trigger is the death of all the original members of the wave (and not what they spawn out), then it still more sense to keep the Rotting one alive, in case people get mixed up which Growth is the original and which is the spawn (or if there are two original Growths, after killing one of them, ppl lose track of which one left is spawned from the Rotting and which one left is original). -PanSola 21:28, 3 November 2005 (EST) :::No, the Rotting Titans wreak havoc. The Growths are like ife Pods compared to them. The Rotting Titans do this: :::*Lingering Curse (removes all enchantments and halves healing) :::*Parasitic Bond (health degen, heals titan) :::*Rotting Flesh (health degen) :::*Death Nova (massive damage when one of the little titans is dead) :::*The do massive melee damage (60-80 against warriors) :::*They cause constant burning to all creatures around them. The last thing you want to do is have them come near your spellcasters. :::So, they can easily place -7 to -10 health degen on a single character AND hamper healing AND do massive melee damage. The Growths? All they have is poison. The rest of their skills are traps, so if you run to them, you are playing into their strength. --Karlos 23:34, 3 November 2005 (EST) ::::I see. Guess have to appoint someone to keep track of which growths are originals and which one are spawns then, in case a rotting accidentally dies from AoE )-: Thanks for the info (-: -PanSola 00:14, 4 November 2005 (EST) :::::Easy. Growths that spawn from titans are level 24, the ones that come "stand-alone" are level 28. --Karlos 04:41, 4 November 2005 (EST) Other allies I noticed that their are some level 15 lionguard durring this quest if you go along the beach only durring the quest I belive. Anyone else seen these and should we put it in the article? :: There is a group Lionguards there, that fight a spawning group of Titans. I don't know why they do that. --[[User:Sorcix|Sorcix the Lazy Mo20]] 08:08, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::: I noticed that when you help the Liongaurds there they thank you for helping them. XxxGRYPHONxxX 21:59, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Captain Greywind died, but I completed quest anyway I was doing this quest with 3 heroes and 4 henchies from ToA. After Capt. Greywind returned to the Ascalon Settlement, we fought for a bit and got wiped. Capt. Greywind died before we could rez and return to the settlement. I went afk without hitting the "Return to Outpost" button. When I came back, the party was rezzed again, so I thought I'd continue to see how many waves of titans there were (four in all, I think. I started getting distracted with thoughts of a bug ... read on). Anyway, after beating all the waves the quest updated even though Greywind was dead long ago. It seems that there are two critical things in completing the quest this way, assuming it wasn't a one-off bork: 1 Greywind has to return to Ascalon Settlement, so defeating the titans out in the wilds first up is important 2 Don't press that button! Can anyone confirm if this is an undocumented feature and not a one off? My theory is that because this quest behaves like a Mission, the implementation of the quest failure isn't perfect and the quest can be completed after the ally is dead, unlike a mission when you wouldn't get rezzed.Outback 03:22, 17 January 2007 (CST) Confirmed. I just finished this quest with a dead Capt. Greywind. We successfully killed the titans in the wilds, then returned to the settlement with Capt. Greywind. There we wiped and ran back to the settlement. While we ran, Capt. Greywind died. We were killed instantly and the "Return to Outpost" button appeared. We rezzed again, ran back to the settlement and finished the quest. Just don't press that button. lje 22:21, 20 January 2007 (CET) argg i pressed the return button then started to read this article /sigh. I just redid quest with guild members - I had already done quest but they hadn't. Same thing happened, Greywind died, we rezzed, finished off the titans and the quests updated for my guild buddies. Also this exploit DOESN'T work for Last Day Dawns - if the King dies, that's it. Outback Just wanted to say that I decided to goof around with this quest today and went out of Lion's Arch with my Fire Ele, 2 Monk Heros, my MM hero, and the level 10 Claud and Orin from LA. We had very little trouble with the quest untill the end at Ascalon Settlement. Greywind died and so did my group (with just 3 enemies left), but we did res and ignored the 'Return to Outpost' button while going back to finish off the rest of the guys at the Ascalon Settlement. It did update the quest and all I had to do was go back to see Glint. So I guess it's just further conformation or whatever, and I guess someone should update the Exploits section of this page. J.Kougar Today, this exploit was not working :/ Maybe someone else can check to make sure? --71.96.74.233 16:29, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Still worked for me as of the 11th of November. Worked for me 02/12/07 Hooray, another titan quest done! Wanted to add one thing odd, all i had to do to get completed was to kill the boss and three other rottings to win. i still had almost all of the titans left. Quest not updating? I finished Defend Droknar's Forge yesterday, but when I went to do Defend North Kryta Province, but Lionscout Gabrian does not have the little arrow indicating a quest update. Has anyone else run into this problem or found a way around it? Winter b0rn 00:59, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :: did you get the second quest from the dragon chick ? Death Penalty Bug Today I tried this, not very seriously though, and I noticed that my Master of Whispers had died more than ten times and yet he hadn't any death penalty. Can someone confirm this bug? 21:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Easy way from LA I used my Spirit Farming Ritualist, the Sabway necros, Alesia and Orion in Hard Mode. It was quite easy with the Henchmen at lvl 20. In the intial fight I farmed once side and flagged the rest of the team to the other side. --Cancerman66 19:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC)